


The Boy Who Fell Into His Nightmares

by fluffymamon



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Slight horror, seungyoun is inlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffymamon/pseuds/fluffymamon
Summary: Is it possible to wish for nightmares? Seungyoun prays for one.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 10
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	The Boy Who Fell Into His Nightmares

_This could be perfection or venom dripping in your mouth_

Seungyoun shots his eyes open, chest rising up sweating, his hand holding his chest tight like it’s his lifeline. Another bad dream, this time a man walking inside their home on a killing spree, leaving him alive. He hears that lullaby again, the voice that soothes his nightmares. Whenever he hears that lullaby his nightmares would just end; waking him up into the reality. Seungyoun knows its a nightmare but how come a voice in it can be his safety pin.

He gets up from bed with wobbly legs still terrified from the dream. Seungyoun shrugs the thought off his head by taking a shower, continuing his daily routine of working on his music, getting gigs in bars where he gets his free dose of alcohol that helps him to sleep as soon as he walks into his room.

_Singing like a siren love me while your wrist are bound_

This time Seungyoun wakes up in his dream, a man with a face of smoke staring at him leaning close to his face. Surprised by his own action, he pulls up from bed walking pass-through the man, he quietly walks into the bathroom to take a pee. Is he urinating because he’s scared? Seungyoun doesn’t know. He’s been having nightmares since his father passed away, maybe he got used to it.

Seungyoun’s thoughts were disrupted when he lifts his head facing his reflection looking at the man behind him. Tall guy, fair skin, soft eyes, sharp nose, hair tied into a small bun with some strands falling to his face. Is he a ghost? Seungyoun flinches when the man smiles softly, an arm wrapping around his waist to pull him into the stranger’s chest. The stranger strokes his hair humming a soft lullaby, his voice is comforting enough to make Seungyoun’s heart melt.

Seungyoun wants to stay in this nightmare.

At ease, the man draws out his hold from Seungyoun, linking their fingers together walking back to Seungyoun’s bed. The faceless man is still there staring straight from where Seungyoun used to sleep. Noticing their stares the faceless man slowly lifts its head, turning to face their direction. That sent shivers to Seungyoun’s spine making a step back only to be held close by the gorgeous man beside him. The said man tugs Seungyoun close walking him back to bed to passing through the faceless man again tucking him safely to bed.

“You have to wake up now. My name is Seungwoo remember my name”

That morning Seungyoun wakes up with soft cries of Seungwoo’s name, taking deep breaths to calm himself; fingers tugging his hair tiredly.

_You’ve been seeing me in your dreams but I’ll be there when reality drowns_

Today his mom decides to switch around the furniture in his room, she got Seungyoun a dream catcher believing that it may draw out his nightmares. Seungyoun took the dream catcher out in dismay, he wants to see Seungwoo he wants to hear his lullaby again. Over the years of having nightmares, he fell for Seungwoo even if it’s just his voice, and seeing Seungwoo for the first time makes Seungyoun feel things. Is it silly for him to pray to have nightmares just to see Seungwoo?

It’s a busy week for Seungyoun, he’s working on a new song that is due on the weekend. Seungyoun aspires to be a producer but the industry is tough there are so many out there who have the same dreams as his. Squinting his eyes off the computer, Seungyoun calls it a day. He finished his work that is due to submit the following day. Too tired to walk back to his bedroom Seungyoun curls himself to sleep on the couch in his studio.

Seungyoun wakes up in his dream in a grocery store paying over the cash register, a girl handing him his change with a polite smile. Apparently, he knows the girl but he can’t remember where he met her. Scratching the back of his head, he walks home holding a small bag of groceries. As soon as he’s into his room he fishes out his phone, randomly scrolling through his social media. Later on, he finds out that the girl from the store is already dead and everyone seems to be talking about her death.

He drops his phone upon hearing a cry for help at the corner of his room, the girl is there faceless holding him asking for help _‘Tell them that I’m alive!’ ‘I’m not dead!’_ the girl pleads loudly keeping Seungyoun frozen in his spot. He realizes that he has to wake up fast, Seungyoun forces to close his eyes and opening them again. He's still in the dream, the girl is still there holding him tight pleading, her voice getting louder and louder each time Seungyoun tries to escape. He tries for the last time but to his horror, the girl is still there this time she is holding him too tight that he can’t breathe.

A sudden pull surprises him only to find himself in Seungwoo’s chest, crying himself as Seungwoo cradles him, this time there are no lullabies. “It’s time to wake up. I’ll see you soon singing you more lullabies. I promise”

_5 o’clock_

Seungyoun wakes up with no Seungwoo, only traces of tears on his cheek. He covers his face in frustration looking at the clock on the wall, he takes time before completely doing his routine. It’s very tiresome for him to wake up several times in that nightmare. Seungyoun walks to the bus stop yawning thinking about getting some coffee before he heads to his schedule. He stops on his track when he sees a man similar in his nightmares singing the familiar lullaby with his earphones on. The man caught him staring, taking his earphones out he pushes his usual soft smile at Seungyoun.

“I kept my promise. My name is Seungwoo I hope you remembered me”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's my first time writing something creepy? I got the idea from this song you might want to check it out ♡
> 
> [Siren- Kailee Morgue](https://open.spotify.com/track/4xb8JHIN56xixSl6vkSPjm)


End file.
